The present invention relates generally to videogames, and more particularly to systems and methods for cross-platform multiplayer gaming across heterogeneous gaming platforms such as videogame consoles, personal computers, mobile devices, smartphones, and tablets.
Videogames are enjoyed by many, often allowing videogame players to virtually participate in otherwise unavailable activities, whether due to requirements of skill, experience, or equipment availability, or simply due to inherent dangers of the activities.
Videogames are increasingly being played on a variety of gaming platforms. In addition to traditional gaming platforms such as videogame consoles and personal computers, videogame players are also gaming on new gaming platforms such as smartphones, tablets, and other mobile devices.
Multiplayer online gaming has gained in popularity over the past few years as well, in part because of the wide availability of Internet connectivity. In many cases, multiplayer games have been played amongst players using the same (or at least comparable) gaming platforms. For example, players on the Microsoft Xbox gaming platform or Sony PlayStation gaming platform generally play with players on their respective gaming platforms. Likewise, players using personal computers generally play multiplayer games with other personal computer users.